El Arma Definitiva
by Arel M
Summary: Blaise y Draco se encuentran después de tres años sin verse. No puedo explicar más o perdería la gracia :) SLASH BZDMHP


Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, este es uno de los dos Draco/Blaise que estaban en proyecto. Doy por sentado que no os va a gustar, creo que me quedó medio raro, pero no se por qué tenía que escribirlo. Ni siquiera sé si se va a quedar en un solo capítulo, porque aunque la intención era esa da la impresión de que no llega a terminar, así que ya veremos, porque en lugar de estar haciendo este tipo de cosas tendría que actualizar los otros fics que hace mil años que no publico. Pero bueno, ya que esto está escrito...Una vez más no tengo ganas de revisarlo, así que estará más que plagado de faltas.

Espero que no os horrorice demasiado.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Besitos mil!!!

EL ARMA DEFINITIVA.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al mal café que miró soprendido la taza de la que acababa de tomar un trago.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? – preguntó más para sí mismo que nada.

- Algunas personas lo llaman café, Zabini. Creí que sabías apreciar lo bueno.

La voz conocida, fría, burlona y que arrastraba las palabras le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa antes de girarse para encontrar al dueño a sus espaldas.

- ¡Qué honor! Su majestad se digna a visitarnos... – dijo intentando sonar indiferente, pero no había manera. Ver a Draco Malfoy siempre le había puesto de buen humor y esta vez no era distinto.

Los ojos grises del visitante parecieron relucir mientras le revisaba de arriba abajo. Tres años eran mucho tiempo y era más que evidente que ambos habían cambiado demasiado en ese periodo. Los dos eran altos, espigados y de porte orgulloso. La piel clara y delicada y los músculos poco definidos y su elasticidad casi gatuna les había hecho parecidos físicamente,

solo que en el caso de Blaise su piel había adquirido un tono casi enfermizo por la reclusión y las ojeras se marcaban profundamente bajo sus ojos miel. También estaba algo más delgado y el pelo negro, que siempre había cuidado tanto, estaba recogido descuidadamente en una larga trenza enmarañada. Sus ropas se veían desgastadas y demasiado grandes. Ahora necesitaba gafas, y la delgada montura plateada frente a sus ojos se sumaba a todo el conjunto para hacerle parecer un desconocido.

Draco, en cambio, estaba como siempre. Si bien su pelo rubio casi blanco estaba mucho más largo que la última vez que se vieron, en el resto seguía exactamente igual. Se podría derrumbar el mundo y Malfoy surgiría de las ruinas vestido impecablemente. Sus ropas negras hacían resaltar aún más el tono de alabastro de su piel y el casi plateado de su pelo. Su media sonrisa sesgada estaba presente en sus labios mientras miraba a Blaise de arriba abajo, críticamente.

- Estás horrible – le dijo con sinceridad.

- Bueno, estoy más preocupado por intentar salvar nuestros culos que por mi aspecto actual – dijo el moreno sin ofenderse. Invitó a su amigo de la infancia a sentarse a la mesa de la destartalada cocina con un gesto y se dejó caer pesadamente con la taza aún entre los dedos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó mirando el café negro, puro, fuerte y de una calidad exquisita, que casi había olvidado que existía.

- Tres días – contestó Draco cruzando los brazos y echándose hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de su silla. Tenía las piernas estiradas, en una postura relajada que Blaise le reconocía de sus dias en Hogwarts -. No sales mucho de ese laboratorio tuyo, ¿verdad?

- Sólo cuando se me acaba el café, cada cuatro meses más o menos – reconoció Blaise con una sonrisa cansada. Levantó los dedos para frotarse los ojos pesadamente, pensando que allí había algo que fallaba, aunque como hacía casi una semana que no dormía más que unas pocas horas en el incómodo colchón que había improvisado entre sus últiles de trabajo no acertaba a determinar qué era.

- ¿Y cómo va tu proyecto? "El arma definitiva" – preguntó Draco despreocupadamente, levantándose para servirse él también una taza del mejor café que había encontrado para traer a su viejo amigo.

- Bien – dijo el moreno crípticamente, sin dar más detalles - . ¿Y la guerra? Seguimos perdiendo, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió como ausente mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

- Hace años que no tenemos azúcar, Malfoy – dijo Blaise divertido -. No sé a qué clase de vida de señorito estará acostumbrado el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, pero aquí sus lacayos corrientes andamos algo escasos de lujos.

Draco hizo un pucherito pero no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar para sorber su café pausadamente, haciendo un gesto de desagrado a cada trago por el amargor del brebaje.

Blasie frunció el ceño, su mente haciendo un "click" bastante amenazador pero sin dejarle terminar de encajar las piezas por el agotamiento.

"¿Acaso quiero pensar en eso ahora?" se preguntó disgustado.

Después de unos minutos el silencio empezó a hacerse insoportablemente tenso entre ellos. Se dedicaban a mirarse el uno al otro con la nostalgia del pasado impresa en las pupilas de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes de los otros? – preguntó Blaise cansadamente -. Ponme un poco al día, no me gustan demasiado mis compañeros de residencia y no suelo hablar con ellos más de lo necesario.

- No puedo culparte, son unos auténticos trolls – Draco le lanzó una sonrisita con un poco de melancolía -. ¿Estás preparado para un poco de malas noticias?

Blaise asintió tomando un sorbo más de café.

- Crabbe cayó en un nuevo atentado contra La Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Y Goyle? Siempre iban juntos – dijo Blasie para nada apenado.

- Desapareció. Nadie supo más de él. Creo que también ha muerto. Nott fue acorralado con su grupo en uno de los cuarteles y cuando se negaron a rendirse los aurores incendiaron el edificio. No quedó nadie vivo. Moon estaba con él.

Blasie se frotó los ojos con cansancio por debajo de las gafas.

- Estaban casados, ¿no?

- Eso creo – murmuró Draco – Marcus Flint fue torturado hasta la muerte. Tiraron su cadáver en la misma calle en la que fue capturado.

- ¿Torturado? – se sorprendió Blaise - ¿Ese tio tenía algún tipo de información importante?

- Lo ignoro – dijo Draco, fijando su mirada en el café -. Todo el equipo de quidditch está muerto. Soy el único que queda – dijo de manera ausente.

A Blaise no se le ocurrió qué decir, pero se alegraba enormemente de que el quedaba vivo fuera él, de escuchar de sus labios noticias de los demás, en lugar de ser al contrario.

- Pansy murió – dijo Draco inexpresivamente.

A Blaise se le atragantó el aliento.

- Estaba embarazada – dijo, sorprendido - ¿Aurores? – preguntó aún impresionado, aunque al parecer no tanto como Draco.

- Potter y otros cuantos, en un intento por recuperar la sede del Ministerio, hicieron una auténtica masacre, no dejaron a nadie con vida.

- Así que hemos perdido el Ministerio también – suspiró Blaise cansadamente, perdiendo la mirada en las profundidades de su taza -. Dijo que el bebé era mío – confesó.

La mirada de Draco se hacía incómoda sobre su piel, y se removió incómodo en el asiento.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Celos? – preguntó burlonamente, pero Draco no sonrió, sino que continuó mirándolo de la misma manera -. Bueno, las misiones no terminaban nunca y uno es humano, ¿sabes? Además, nunca nos juramos fidelidad – dijo Blaise bruscamente, odiando sentir que debía justificarse ante él - . ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Tres años?

Draco, al fin, sonrió amargamente.

- Sí, tres años. Cambian muchas cosas en tres años...

- Si... yo no era el responsable de "El arma definitiva". Tú no eras el sicario principal del Lord. Estábamos ganando la guerra. Potter estaba a punto de caer...

- Echaron Hogwarts abajo, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Draco interrumpiéndole, levantando de nuevo su taza para dar un largo trago -. Parecía el último bastión por conquistar, pero lo derribaron desde dentro. Se cuenta que Dumbledore lo hizo, en un intento de que el colegio no cayera en manos del Lord.

Blaise parecía impresionado con la noticia.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace unos tres meses – Draco sonrió repentinamente -. Así que me imagino que es cierto eso de que no sales de tu laboratorio.

Blaise se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Era un bunker muggle, totalmente preparado para el fin del mundo. Tiene un almacén de alimentos que, aunque son de lo más insípidos, te matienen con vida... más o menos. Tiene alimentación de aire independiente, está aislado del exterior por paredes de acero...- suspiró antes de beber un poco más de esa maravilla de café -. El Lord Oscuro me trasladó aquí con todas las comodidades y más de mil hechizos de protección para que pudiera terminar el trabajo sin interferencias, y a eso me he dedicado. Además de que los esbirros de mis compañeros no son de lo más agradable, precisamente y encontrármelos no me motiva demasiado a salir al exterior – parpadeó sorprendido de que aún no hubiera pasado ninguno por allí a robar una taza de café -. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

Draco se abstuvo de contestar, por lo que Blaise le miró fijamente un momento y después bufó mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía en su rostro.

- Qué imbécil soy...

- ¿Cómo va tu proyecto? – repitió el rubio, sin apartar los ojos hacia él.

- Bien – repitió Blaise cruzándose de brazos y mirándole como si le hubiera decepcionado profundamente - ¿Fue Potter, el te convenció?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella misión? – preguntó Draco a su vez -. La primera que comandaba, hace exactamente tres años...

- Claro que la recuerdo – dijo Blasie bruscamente -, no volviste. Solo supe de ti por referencias a que seguías en primera línea, a pesar de haber fallado aquella vez.

- Me cargué a Ron Weasley – dijo casi orgullosamente -. A pesar de que era una trampa y todos los demás calleron, yo pude con ese auror. Pero Potter pudo conmigo. Casi me mata. Si no hubiera sido por Snape y sus pociones no estaría sentado a esta mesa, hablando contigo. Estuve más de seis meses intentando recuperarme. A cambio de mi vida me ofrecieron ser su espía. Idea de Potter, por supuesto, creo que esperaba una excusa para matarme, llevaba con ganas de hacerlo desde primer curso en Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Draco? ¿Por qué no te limitas a matarme y llevarte mi trabajo? – preguntó con impaciencia, pero no pudo reprimirse a añadir, irónico: - Serías un héroe si lo hicieras, justo como Potter.

- Necesito que lo entiendas – dijo Draco llanamente.

- No quiero entenderlo, no me hace falta – dijo levantándose bruscamente -. Has traicionado a la causa de la que tanto me hablabas. Por ti me metí en esto, ¡por ti tengo una marca en mi brazo! ¿Y ahora le das la espalda? Llegas aquí saltándote todas las protecciones que me rodean, matando a todos mis guardianes solo para pararme los pies, ¿y necesitas mi comprensión? No me hagas reír. Necesitas mi experimento, ¡eso es lo que buscas! Sabes que es el arma definitiva, la que llevará a Nuestro Señor a la victoria...

- Voldemort está muerto, Blaise – espetó Draco, sin moverse ni un milímetro pero destilando disgusto por cada poro -. Potter acabó con él hará cosa de un mes. Ya no había hechizos protectores en esta casa, imagino que se vinieron abajo cuando él murió. Tu guardianes se rindieron en cuanto nos vieron llegar. Y yo llevo tres días esperando que salgas de tu refugio para llevarte conmigo.

- ¿Llevarme? – preguntó Blaise incrédulamente respirando agitadamente, impresionado por las noticias - ¿Llevarme? ¿Crees que voy a ir a Azkaban? – tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír por lo absurdo que sonaba aquello -. Vas a tener que matarme, Draco. Y lo mejor es que lo hagas ahora.

- No voy a matarte – afirmó el rubio, poniéndose también de pie -, pero vendrás conmigo. No se te ocurra poner resistencia, Potter y los demás están allí fuera esperando a que te saque pacíficamente.

- Pues que esperen – dijo Blaise desafiante -. No pienso rendirme, ¡eso sería traicionar los ideales que tú mismo me inculcaste!

- Hice un buen trabajo – dijo Draco tristemente.

- ¡Je!, me lavaste el cerebro durante siete años, la calidad del trabajo ha sido excepcional, soy el mejor mortífago – dijo Blaise orgullosamente.

- Lo siento por ello – dijo Draco sinceramente, con una mirada que Blaise había visto muchas veces antes, cuando estaban juntos en una cama y el rubio pasaba los dedos por la marca negra en su brazo.

- ¿Y Potter? Ha hecho lo mismo contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Se ha esmerado mucho? ¿O acaso fue Snape?

Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo.

- Ya veo, Potter – dijo Blasie con desprecio –. También ha calentado tu cama, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por sentir celos, calientes, punzantes, después de tanto tiempo. Pero era algo que no podía negar, porque la fascinación que su amante siempre había sentido por el salvador del mundo mágico era tan evidente que se preguntó por qué no había previsto que cambiaría de bando por él.

- Solo es físico – dijo Draco, como disculpándose, sin mencionar que era casi como su esclavo. Blaise hizo un ademán de rechazo.

- No me vengas con esas. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo para que intentes mentirme sobre algo así,

- No intento mentirte – dijo el rubio firmemente mirándole con reproche. Blaise se sintió inseguro por un momento, pero dio un paso atrás como si la mesa entre ellos no fuera suficiente distancia.

- De todas maneras da lo mismo. Ya te he dicho que no pienso rendirme – sonrió socarronamente -. Y lo siento por ti, cariño, pero no podrán contentar a tu amante capturándome - sacó la varita rápidamente, siendo imitado por Malfoy y se apuntaron el uno al otro sin titubeos - ¿A qué esperas? Hazlo. Así podrás proteger a Potter.

Draco se sorprendió por sus palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? – dijo Blaise con fingida inocencia -. Mi proyecto. Está terminado. Listo para ser utilizado.

Draco no se creyó capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

- Estás mintiendo – dijo con sangre fría después de un largo rato mirando los ojos miel de Blaise.

- ¿Mintiendo? Me temo que no. Me ha costado mucho, pero por eso mismo no puedo permitir que se desperdicie, ¿no crees? Que lo destruyan sin haberlo probado.

- "El arma definitiva"

- Lo es. Te aseguro que lo es – dijo el moreno con orgullo -. Es un virus tan potente que mata casi al instante. Solo deja unos minutos de agonía intensa – sonrió cruelmente -. No hay cura posible, y se expande con una rapidez increíble. A menos que tu Harry Potter, allá afuera, se aparezca en Groenlandia morirá inevitablemente – hizo una divertida mueca burlona - ¿Y ahora?, ¿crees que podrás matarme?

Draco se preguntaba extrañado por qué no estaba temblando incontrolablemente si tenía más miedo que nunca en su vida. Harry moriría. Blaise moriría. Aunque no se creía capaz de pensar en cuál de los dos le importaba más sabía que tendría que matar a Blaise o los perdería a los dos. Sin embargo no se veía con fuerzas para lanzar el hechizo.

Blaise sonrió una vez más, burlón, y sin que Draco pudiera evitarlo se Desapareció ante sus ojos.

- ¡Cabrón! – gritó el rubio, preguntándose como cojones había burlado las barreras sin que él se diera cuenta, inutilizando los hechizos anti-apariciones en la casa.

Draco no se paró más a pensarlo, sabía muy bien como doblar una barrera sin que saltasen las alarmas y también sabía lo que Blaise iba a hacer. El chico estaba celoso, desesperado y tenía un arma peligrosa en sus manos. Se Apareció en la puerta de sólido metal del búnker que servía a Blaise de cobijo menos de un segundo después de que su ex-amante hubiera Desaparecido y lo vio correr hacia el fondo, con su larga y desmañada coleta ondeando tras él. La lanzó un hechizo de desmayo mientras corría, pero falló estrepitosamente y se vio obligado a acelerar su carrera cuando vio al moreno alargar la mano hasta un frasco oscuro encima de su mesa de trabajo, atestada de papeles y viales. Draco le lanzó un nuevo hechizo, hiriéndole en el hombro, pero Blasie se tambaleó y le miró un instante con ojos llameantes.

- ¡No lo hagas Blaise! – gritó apuntándole con la varita.

Blaise sonrió una vez más y se alargó sobre la mesa, rozando el frasco con los dedos a la vez que Draco le enviaba un nuevo hechizo que le dio de lleno. A pesar de escupir sangre aún pudo rozarlo lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer. Draco intentó cogerlo entre sus manos, pero el frasco se estrelló contra el suelo haciendose añicos y vertiendo un contenido negro, espeso y oscuro como petrólero por el suelo.

Draco se miró los dedos incrédulamente, no acertando a asimilar que no había podido coger al frasco, que él, Blasie, Harry, todos, morirían en cuestión de minutos. Miró sorprendido a Blaise, que tosía y jadeaba escurriéndose de la mesa hasta caer al suelo y se acercó a él.

Blaise se tocó la herida, que le había atravesado de lado a lado y miró a Draco impasible.

- Al final lo has hecho – dijo dificultosamente.

Al verle allí, sangrando, a punto de morir, indefenso, Draco sintió deseos de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto? – preguntó callendo de rodillas a su lado para abrazarle.

- Te dije que no me dejaría coger – logró decir Blaise, sintiéndose muy bien al ser de nuevo abrazado por Draco, aquel por el que se había convertido en mortífago.

- Eres un idiota – reprochó el rubio, quitándole unos mechones de pelo de la frente, para ver sus ojos, aunque estos estuvieran opacados por los cristales de las gafas -. Ahora moriremos todos.

- ¿Por "El arma definitiva"? – preguntó Blaise, sintiéndose muy cansado.

Draco asintió mirando la mancha oscura en el suelo, preguntándose cuanto tardaría el virus en extenderse y hacerle retorcer de dolor.

- Eres un imbécil, Draco – dijo Blaise, sorprendiéndole -. Tenía que haberme imaginado desde el principio que eras un traidor.

- ¿Te he dado pistas? – preguntó el rubio curiosamente.

- Un montón. Y no he sabido verlas – tosió un poco – o no quería verlas. Marcus Flint sabía sobre mí. Él es quien os puso sobre aviso, ¿verdad?

- Correcto. Tuvimos que torturarlo por horas. Un tipo fiel, ese Flint.

- No... no tenía suficiente información. Él no sabía que "El arma definitiva" soy yo – anunció Blaise. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a mirar la mancha en el suelo, para volver a posar la vista en Blaise de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No hay virus – dijo llanamente, disfrutando enormemente con la cara de desconcierto de Draco – Nunca hubo. Soy "El arma definitiva" porque tengo el secreto de la inmortalidad para Voldemort.

- ¿Qué?

- Durante años experimenté con su sangre, sus tejidos, sangre y carne de vampiro, hechizos, pociones, combinado con el hechizo que utilizó para resurgir... hasta encontrar la combinación exacta que le haría invencible.

- ¿Y por qué no lo empleó? – preguntó Draco visiblemente confundido - ¿No funcionó?

- Nesesitaba sangre de Potter – dijo Blaise enroscando los dedos en torno a la muñeca de Draco, agarrándose fuerte.

Draco supo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

- Necesitaba la sangre que le hizo renacer, y esa fue la de Potter. También la sangre de un servidor fiel... y ese soy yo.

- ¿Tú, Blaise? – dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro - ¿Tan fiel?

- Sí... por ti – intentó sonreír de nuevo, irónicamente –. Soy el mejor mortífago porque eso era lo que tú querías, ¿verdad?... pero cambiaste de ideales... y te olvidaste de decírmelo.

- Dios... ¿qué te he hecho? – preguntó Draco inaudiblemente soltándose al fin a llorar, un llanto avergonzado y amargo que rodó por sus mejillas hasta mojar las de su antiguo amante.

Blaise se contentó con alzar una mano y tocar esos mechones casi plateados que siempre había adorado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry Potter se molestó seriamente cuando vio a su amante salir de la casa despeinado y con los ojos enrojecidos. Su porte orgulloso era algo que nunca perdería, por mucho que Harry se empeñase en ello. Le echó una seria mirada de desprecio que a Draco no pudo pasarle desapercibida.

- Terminó – dijo el rubio escuetamente. Harry le miró atentamente esperando a que continuara, y Draco suspiró cansado -. Está muerto, ¿contento? Y no existe "El arma definitiva", no era más que una invención.

- ¿Una invención? – casi gritó Harry irritado - ¿Llevamos más de un mes buscando una invención? – respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse mientras Hermione llegaba hasta ellos - ¿Cómo ha muerto?

- Se resistió – dijo Draco, deseando que no hiciese más preguntas, pues no estaba de ánimos para contestar nada.

- Ha sido duro, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione al echar una mirada a su semblante -. Era tu mejor amigo...

- Era más que eso, y claro que ha sido duro – dijo Draco cortante, pero mirando a su amante.

A Harry no le gustaron en absoluto sus palabras, pero le envió su mirada de triunfo, aquella que reservaba para él cuando le obligaba a participar en la masacre de alguno de sus antiguos compañeros. Disfrutaba especialmente viéndole sufrir, pues para él nada pagaria lo que le había hecho a Ron Weasley y todos los castigos parecía pocos por haberle destripado con un certero hechizo ante sus ojos.

Hermione le puso una mano en le hombro, reconfortándole. Ella nunca había sabido que había sido el responsable de la muerte de su prometido, y según Harry nunca lo sabría. Draco sospechaba que se lo ocultaba porque la chica se sentiría más que inclinada a vengar al pelirrojo, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a librarse de su esclavo todavía.

En cuanto Hermione se alejó, Harry se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Has llorado por él, Malfoy? – con un tono de burla que humilló a Draco. Apretó su varita, resistiéndose a hechizar a Harry y se alejó un paso, mirándole furioso.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y con un gesto de la mano conjuró un Incendio que hizo de la casa una gran hoguera, mirándole de reojo. Como Draco no tuvo el impulso de detener las llamas sonrió satisfecho, aceptando que Zabini estaba más que muerto.

- Lárgate – le dijo dándole la espalda para ir donde el grupo de aurores le miraban incrédulos por haber destruído todo lo que contenía la casa, incluso el laboratiorio -. Vuelve solo cuando te llame.

Draco miró su espalda con aversión, procurando mantener una expresión impasible que antes de la guerra era más fácil de llevar y se Desapareció sin decir palabra.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry? – le reclamó Hermione furiosa en cuanto el moreno se acercó lo suficiente.

- No había ningún arma – dijo éste tranquilamente.

- Pero Zabini estuvo investigando algo durante años, ahora eso se perderá, podíamos haber encontrado cosas muy interesantes en ese laboratorio...

- O una trampa – dijo Harry secamente -. Tenía que asegurarme de que Zabini estaba muerto y no esperándonos allí abajo.

Hermione le miró en silencio por unos momentos y lo cogió del brazo para alejarlo lo suficiente para que el resto de aurores no les escuchasen.

- ¿Estabas probando la fidelidad de Draco? – preguntó astutamente.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

- Si Zabini hubiera estado vivo Malfoy hubiera ido a por él. No le hubiera dejado arder – dijo con una mueca de desagrado -. Era la manera menos arriesgada de probar su fidelidad. No hubiera sido seguro enviar a nadie sin tener la certeza absoluta de que no habían envenenado el aire o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Por qué piensas que Draco podría traicionarte? – preguntó Hermione extrañada. A Harry no se le escapó el sentido de la frase de la chica. No dijo "traicionarnos" sino "traicionarte". Así que ella también sabía o sospechaba de la implicación de Draco con Zabini de una manera más que amistosa.

- Insistió demasiado en hablar con él. A solas – dijo con acritud.

- Pero ahora puedes estar seguro de su fidelidad – dijo Hermione, aunque se detuvo un momento a pensar -. Aunque... ¿podría haber dejado escapar a Zabini? – preguntó inquieta.

Harry negó con la cabeza muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Mis barreras anti-apariciones en la casa son excelentes. Si alguien hubiera tratado de burlarlas yo lo hubiera sabido. Te lo puedo asegurar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco se Apareció una vez más ante la puerta de Severus Snape y, tal y como había hecho minutos antes, posó una mano en la madera dejando que el hechizo guardián reconociese quien era para dejarle pasar. Se adentró en la casa con rapidez, llegando hasta el salón para ver allí a un muy atareado ex-profesor de pociones intentando salvarle la vida al que una vez fue su amante. Se acercó a él para ver el rostro serio y demacrado de Blaise, que yacía pálido sobre el sillón de tres plazas de Severus.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupado.

- Tienes puntería – dijo Snape escuetamente, pero parecía más relajado que veinte minutos antes, cuando llegó a su puerta con un Blaise moribundo en brazos -. Estás loco, ¿sabes? Como Potter se entere de esto puedes darte por muerto.

Draco miró a Blaise, que respiraba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas hundidas, el pelo enmarañado y la horrible ropa llena de sangre.

- Vale la pena – dijo sinceramente, acercándose lo suficiente para posar un pequeño beso sobre los labios tibios de Blaise.

---------------------------------

Bueno, pues eso es todo. Ya digo que me parece un final demasiado abierto, y no me cuesta nada pensar en una continuación, pero no sé si dejarlo así y punto.

Por cierto, si algo no se entiende muy bien decidmelo y trataré de explicarlo mejor.

Besitos mil y gracias por tener el suficiente valor para leer esta especie de... cosa.

Chau.


End file.
